Full Moon Blitz
by beestings96
Summary: Sam and Dean are being hunt by a pack werewolves but the bad things is Gibb got to them first Now it's up to Sam to convince Zivah that there being hunted and that there all in danger unless they make a stand Rated T for language and music choice
1. Chapter 1

The car ride was uncomfortable for Sam," I wonder what he's thinking, that crazy brain of his must be thinking of a thousand way's to kill us." The woman in the front seat had staired at back at him. "Tony… he's giving you the stare." The agent looked in his mirror and saw the overgrown man giving him cold eyes. "I can't wait to get him out of this car, he looks like he gonna snap my neck in two." Sam staired right behind him to find another black Charger which contained Dean who was probably having the time of his life ticking of the old man and the other agent. They pulled up in the back of a federal building and were pulled out of the car. "Alright jumbo lets go, straight to interrogation with you."


	2. Chapter : Blood war

Sam remembered the flash back of the warehouse that was supposed to be the strong hold of the pack. Armed with only two pistols and a pair of newly owned flash grenades. He remembered getting hit by the black Charger and being thrown in the back.  
Two hours in the boring room with orange walls, and a dark window with one security camera. Sam looked at the case files and saw the case files. _California, Nebraska, Wisconsin, the Grand Canyon, Detroit. These are all the places we been. Nebraska._ He looked through the pictures and had noticed that these were all of the body they created. And there was also a picture of the abandoned training camp that there dad created for them. There was also a casing of a 45. ACP round and a silver 9mm round collected from San Diego. Whoever these people where, they where awesome on keeping tabs. Then finally the female agent came in with a silver hollow point round in an evidence bag. "Sam Winchester, son of Mary and John Winchester, your father was a Marine yes. " Sam had twiddled his thumb, "Yes ma'am." She placed a pen and a tablet on the table. "What's this?"  
"Sam you are mentally ill. If you sign this you and your brother will be sent straight to a mental facility on a Marine base in Nebraska first thing tomorrow." Sam staired at the clock," Sam, please if you don't confess you will be sent to prison and be executed." He felt the whole room get cold at the thought of dyeing. The agent placed the bullet on the table,"9mm, hollow point. Is this pure silver?" The giant had nodded and she pushed the tablet toward him. "Your brother is acting like a penis next door,"  
"You mean a dick,"  
"Yes."

After that she smiled and pushed the tablet toward him," Look the death penalty is going to be a sure a must for you if you do not confess Sam, you and your brother have a large body count over twenty."  
Sam had scratched his head and sighed. "Look we can help you both, but you have to confess, if you do we can send you to facility for at least ten years. After that you are free men." Sam thought about it," Don't you have a file of us of what happened in the last medical facility," "Yes your brother stabbed a nurse in the chest. We notice that this connected because the weapon was a scalpel plated in silver. Now besides werewolves and vampires what else could it be used for Samuel."  
Sam had coughed and tapped on the table. "She was a wraith."

NCIS

"A what," Gibbs had retorted.  
"A monster that devours fluids from the back of brain, they can mostly be killed by silver" McGee explained to him. "Now there have been several cases around the world but we think the killer might have used a high powered aspirator instead. These guys are just supernatural vigilante's boss." Gibbs had staired at the screen. "McGee they have a body count of over fifty people and if they escape it will rise. "  
"Yeah boss I know, but the skinny one Dean he went on saying that with him here we were all doomed."  
Zivah had clicked the on the camera in the interrogation room showing Sam pacing back and forth with the pen in his hands and staring at the clock. "What is he waiting for,"  
"I don't know about you, but he's worried about something. And as soon as the relative of deceased shows up we're going to find out."  
Boss speaking of which he's pulling up right now."  
"Fantastic, Dinozzo show him to Sam's interrogation room."

Sam had continued to pace back and forth thinking about what was Dean's plan were to escape or flirt with the cute agent. "Mr. Winchester you got a visitor."  
A man wearing a Dolce & Gabbana suit, with a black coat, and a good pair of church shoes. The man had pale skin and black hair with discolored eye's one eye was yellow and the other was blue. Sam had tensed up as he heard the clear his throat. He didn't seem upset seeing that he was related to the dead kin. "Mr. Gibbs I would like to have a private conversation with Sam."  
Understandable."  
The old man had left the two alone. "Well haven't you got your hands dirty this time."  
Sam had scratched his head. "Look if you're looking for an apology-  
"Please… the only reason why your throat isn't in my mouth is because she got was coming to her. She acted like an omega and they barely survive. They make mistakes and you people, you hunters fix the problem. Like a doctor doing a surgical procedure to remove a tumor." the man's yellow eye shined as he looked at the security camera. "I'm here to only warn you. The few in my pack created a coup and they have all of your scents. Even the agents and I must say the female agent she smells as you kid would say… ripe." Sam face had a look of anger," What are you saying," "You have three hours they're traveling by foot. There's a cabin only five miles in the woods. Don't worry about bullet holes it's mine I own it." He tossed a key to him and stood up. "I'll tell agent Gibbs that you're in danger. I'll say that a notorious biker gang is after you and that they'll chop your heads off and place them on spears." The man headed toward the door and said one other thing. "Look you better kill them or they'll kill you."  
The giant had stood up," What are you saying."  
"They're will be bloodshed. And now there is a war to be fought.  
Samuel Winchester. You should have stayed in Stanford."

NCIS

McGee had walked Mr. Sanders to his car with the moon fully shining. "You're sure they're in danger," "Yes agent McGee,"  
"I'll see if I can bring them into protective custody."  
Mr. Sanford had staired at the moon. "Beautiful isn't she, over a billion years old and still here." His yellow glowed beautifully in the light. "Take them to my cabin. You'll get there faster if you take the back roads and keep at ninety five mile and hour pace."  
McGee had nodded his head and waved him good bye."

Sorry for taking so long I had a lot of school work and please review.  
I do not own the series NCIS and Supernatural.


	3. Chapter : Were here

McGee staired at Sam grabbing his duffle bag from the passenger side of the car. "You need a hand," "No don't touch nothing." Sam had grabbed his fahers rosary and left the car. "I'm ready," "Alright, lets get you there."

Zivah had looked at the rear view mirror and had wondered thought about what was going on with Sam. "So sam, I know about the death of your mother." Sam had looked at her eyes in the mirror. "Of course you do. you work for a federal agency." McGee had cleared his throat," They say it was a gas leak," "Gas leak my ass,  
Sam muttered. "What was that?"  
Nothing."  
McGee had uttered,"No There was something on the road a minute ago." Zivah had staired at the moon,"Don't worry it is just your imagination." Sam had grabbed his bag and felt the Colt Single Action Army. "Sam," He heard Zivah the break the silence. "Are you okay, you seem tense," "Yeah, ah yeah i'm fine." Zivah had looked back at the road and had noticed the moon was brighter than usual. _oh god no. the supermoon._ The werewolves would be at their peak of dark perfection. They would look something from and underworld movie. Sam remembered his first werewolf hunt with Dean and John when he was only fifteen.  
It took him three weeks to get over the incident.  
"The thing you saw did it look like an over sized dog." McGee had felt a pulse skip in his body as it turned cold. "Yeah, it was grey," "Must go faster," Sam grunted. "Calm down, now we have thirty minutes intell we get to the lodge. We are all tired and seeing things." Sam rubbed the bags under his eye's and had yawned.  
_may be she's right NO,NO MUST STAY AWAKE._ "Zivah I need to pee," "You couldn't have gone before we left," " I didn't have to go then."  
_Are you serious,_ Sam thought. He went into his bag and felt the wooden grip of the pistol. He stood out in the cold bouncing up in down. _  
come on if you shake more than twice you're playing with it_. Mcgee had rushed back to the car and had they sped off. "Oh what like you never had to go," "Please I will be driving give me the key's,"  
"No,"  
Give me the key's McGee"  
"Ican hold my bladder. I don't have to go anymore."  
"GIVE HER THE KEY'S, AND STOP ACTING LIKE KIDS.  
McGee had relaxed and switched sides and tossed the keys to the charger. "Great, we are know so far behind that Gibbs will want to rip you a new one." McGee was going to correct but then he thought to himself.  
_what the hell she almost got it_. The trio sped down the road not stopping for anything and making turns so fast that they had bumped all around in the vehicle. "WHERE IN THE HECK DID YOU GET YOUR LICENSE!"  
McGee had held on to his seat the whole ride to the cabin.

Two minutes later.

"Where the hell is Zivah." BRRRRR, ERRRRRRRH." Gibbs saw the car drift into the gravel stone drive way and saw Sam crawled out the back seats kissing the green grass while McGee just ran into the house and flopped himself on the sofa.  
Zivah had walked out the car and tossed the keys to Tony. "Thats a way to stay awake. huh Gibbs.

Gibbs had walked to Sam and pulled him from the ground. "Get your bag and lets go."

*****  
Sorry about the wait, I was busy and at my dads house where there is now computer


	4. Chapter : The Truth

Sam had entered the house and found every thing to be rather nice. There where stairs and nice fireplace in the middle of the living room. There was also a nice wine cellar in the kitchen and with nice thick tan carpet with a fuuton. Dean marched in shoubut stop with a jaw dropping face,"Oh yeah, this is nice and we don't even have to pay for it."  
Dean tossed hi shoes outside and had dropped his bags on near the Tv. "I call first dib on the shower. And watch my tailgate on this. And that chair my goodness thats where I'm sleeping if the old man don't get to it to first." He had rushed to the bathroom and had shouted. "YES BABY MARBLE FLOORS AND A BLUE BATHTUB. WHERE'S THE GOLDEN TOILET SEAT?" Sam went to the room upstairs and had found that it was like the living room but with a large bed and TV. He took of his socks and plopped himself on the couch feeling a shock comfort come up his spine. "I'm in heaven," He mumbled. He closed his eyes thinking that this would all be over the next morning and the hunted would become hunters once again. He went to bed sleeping like a baby.

A few blocks away

Jason Hoover had sat down reading the last chapter if Linda Lael Miller book as he sat down next to the window. But then he heard something on his front door step. "HELP, HELP ME PLEASE." Jason had grabbed his revolver from under his chair and went straight to the door to find a young woman who had a large spot of blood on her arm. He had let her in quickly and sat her down on the couch. "Jeez child what happened,"  
There where so many of them they surrounded me and almost killed me, they got my husband but I ran to the closet house I could find and that was you... thank you." The woman hugged him but then she became frozen as the two of them heard howling from across tree line. "Please you got to get me out of here!"  
"Don't worry I'm calling the Sheriff's office they're gonna be here in any minute  
CRAASH. Something came through the window, it was un human as it stood up and walked like a live human being. It's fur went away as it claws became finger nails. Soon it was human, a handsome young man with a figure that artist would give to a statue. "Girl get behind me!" The woman had went behind Jason as the strange man smiled and picked the glass from his shoulder. He watched the wound come back together as it was never ment to be. "Do you know this man?" The girl had stepped from behind him and had spoke planly. "Yeah.. thats my husband." Then in a flash the woman brought the man down to his knees and pulled out a picture. "Have you seen this car." The picture shown a black Charger. "No, please I have a daughter please let me go."  
The naked man grabbed the mans chin. "Hmmm it appears your not lying too us, for that we shall grant you life." Jason had wept feeling like he had dodge a bullet. "Thank you, please let me go, I wont tell any one." The girl had smiled,"No we are'nt done with you just yet. She had grabbed Jason arm and impaled it slightly with her nails giving him a quick jump of pain. "GET UP !", the man shouted. "If you want your life you must earn it." Jason had looked at the pistol he dropped on the grown,"You can take that too it's not like it'll help you." The girl pointed to the door. "Run, run and never return." Jason had lurched for the pistol and ran on to the dirt road straight in to the tree line. "Why not have this one lead us to him and have fun in the process." The womans eye's had flashed green,"Let's go."

Back at the Lodge.

McGee had looked rather tired seeing that he didn't have to go Disney World to get on a roller coster thats what they had Zivah for. He had went to the kitchen and found a bottle of Cola. _  
For a rich guy he sure is cheap he thought_**. **  
Zivah had walked in the living room with her hair undone with the large bundle of files in her hands. "I don't understand, he had ticket into the world by going into Standford and 0now it's over cause of one thing." McGee had rubbed his hands. "You feel sorry for Sam don't you," "Well I guess so, his life had it all." She had sat down with a feeling of sadness. "They been through so much-  
"Zivah they're going to going to get better okay."  
BUMP BUMP BUMP. "Did someone order a pizza," "I didn't see any pizza joint down here." ZIvah grabbed her Sig Sauer and headed to the door. "Who is it?,"  
"Please let me in, you gotta help me." Zivah had opened the door to find a man with grey hair bleeding from his right arm. He had bruises on his face and neck and had busted lip. "McGee call an ambulance!"  
"NO!, kill me now please, they're going to kill me any way."  
McGee had hung the phone up on the wall and had went up stairs to get Gibbs. Sam and Dean had came from the bed rooms only to find a man on the floor. "Whats going on in here." Dean had staired at the clock. "Aah shit."

12:06 AM

"Looks right we're right in the middle of it, watch for any eye's and stay far away from rooms with any open windows." Sam rushed to his room and found the window close tightly as it could get. He grabbed his duffle bag from the closet and went straight back to the living room watching Gibbs ask numerous question to the man. "Who is coming to get you!,"  
"Get out of here all of you, they're looking for you."  
Gibbs had watched as the man had went completely frozen." The grayed hair man shook him. "Hey who's coming?"  
Sam had rubbed his chin. "Thats not gonna help, he's in shock."  
Then the sound of howling filled the air along with broken glass. Something was at the door.  
It had yellow eye's and had fur it walked and had the face and tail of a wolf. "Holy crap." Gibbs had pulled out his pistol and fired two shots only to hear the thing growl and make sound like a laugh. It lurched out and grabbed the old man's foot. "GET HIM BACK IN," Sam shouted he rushed to the man and had grabbed his arms trying to pull him back in along with others. "DEAN SHOUT IT." Dean was rustling through the bags and couldn't see that pistol was inside. "SHOOT IT." But it was too late Sam's hand had slipped and the beast dragged the man into woods. McGee had sat down on the couch about to go into shock while Zivah screamed.  
Dean said only one thing. "This war ends tonight

*******  
So sorry guy for the late update

*Please leave reviews for my stories*  
**And hey you can always add me**


	5. Chapter : Like MEN IN TIGHTS !

McGee shook his head and hide wiped the could sweat from his brow. "This isn't happening, what the hell was that thing out there." Dean had staired at Sam then to agents. "Werewolves. What can you do?" Zivah had looked at the body hanging from the tree branch, but then it moved. "Sam, SAM, He is still alive, we can reach him," "NO, it's a trap." Zivah had looked at the man as his eyes open. She saw him look around in the field. He croaked,"Help...me." He started to cry and shout with his failing strength,"HELP... HEEEEEELLLP, SOMEBODY PLEEAAASE!" Gibbs had saw the man had started to reach for the door intell Dean grabbed his shoulder. "Gibbs you go out there and they're gonna kill you no doubt. It's all a trap," "I'll take my chances." Sam had placed a chair under the door knob and grabbed Gibbs placing him in an armbar. "Let him go," McGee shouted. Three yellow eye's had appeared in the bush as the man squirmed like a worm on a hook. "Look all of you." The three agents had looked out the window as told and saw the man kicking at the beast. They clawed him and bit at his feet. "Let me go, I can help him," "LOOK." Their mouth dripped with spit, as they barked at the man. Then the one with the green eyes had enough. He bit the mans leg and pulled him down along with the branch."NO, NO please. AAAAHH!" Zivah had watched green eye's tore at at the man's throat. After that the others joined in at seperate parts of the body. They had started to eat the man alive as he screamed in pain with his arm flailing in the air. "Oh god," McGee had felt something come up his throat as he charged to the bathroom hurling. Zivah had sat down crying, and Tony had sat down at the table looking at the revolver.  
"We're not gonna live through this if one us dies." Sam had pushed Gibbs to the couch and went to his duffle bag. "What are you doing, "Zivah had said with tears in her eyes. Dean had grabbed his bag and threw it on the table. "Mr. Sanders was right. This is now officially a war." Dean had pulled out two cases of silver hollow points and shotgun shells. "What are you doing. nothing can kill those things." Sam had tossed Tony a hollow point round. "Don't shoot intell you get a good clearing, and don't lose that pistol,Dean had shouted.  
Sam pulled out his Itacha 37 and tossed it to Gibbs," You used to be sniper, there is no way, you cannot handle a shotgun." Dean gave Mcgee who was washing his face with cold water his 1887 Winchester. "It's gotta hell of a kick so watch out." McGee had gripped it tight and went to the window to find nothing but a carcass. "They're already done."  
Sam had staired at Zivah who had her SIg Sauer in her hand. Sam had gave her the one thing that he never used. The blade had a curve like a scythe and a blade at the end made for stabbing. "Don't loose this," "It's beautiful, big but beautiful." Sam had scratched his head," I'm serious dont loose it." Dean had grabbed 1911 and tossed Sam his Taurus. "The garage is connected to the house find something to board up the windows." McGee scrambled to the garage. "You IMDB, head to the kitchen put something on stove just in case we get the munchies." Tony had felt his stomach growl,"On it." Sam had looked at Gibbs and Zivah,"One of you can help McGee in the garage." Gibbs had stood up,"When I'm done with Mcgee I want an explanation-  
"You'll get it, trust me." Zivah had stood next to Sam. "Can't we just go out finish them off one by one." Dean had plopped him self on the couch. "No they would pick us off one by one. The only chance we have is to wait intell the sun comes up, or...-  
"Or we kill them, or they kill us." Dean had noticed a long bag in the corner of the room and found that it was heavier. "Sam whats in this bag?" Sam sucked on his teeth and had stood up. " Remember the job in New England," "Yeah..." Sam had giddy expression on his face. "Open it." Sam eye's went wide and like a kid in the candy store he said one thing,"oooooooh." Dinozzo had stood up with anticipation. "What are you two doing, right now those thing are out there planing something big or al ready moving in on us."  
"The secret weapon."  
Sam pulled the thing out of the bag. "Lady and gentlemen, I give the Charleville Musket previously used by the French in the French and Indian war, and by the Continental Army in the late seventeen hundreds." Sam had did wonderfull bringing it back to life he found some parts online to replace the broken peices and bits. "Well it's fireable but it takes a long time to load and I had to make my own percussion caps and the flint was pretty easy to find once your near a beach or digging through bags of gravel. I've been saving this for right occasion."

Dean had gave him tossed the gun,"You load it seeing as that I dont know how too."  
McGee had ran into the living room with the others along with Gibbs strolling behind him. "The garage is boarded up, nothing is ever going to get in it."  
Sam had did a sigh of relief,"Thats good."  
Dean grabbed his pistol as he heard them howl in the distance. "Take the all the windows. Sam go upstairs with your little rifle act as a sniper." He looked at the rest of team of what may be there last night on Earth.  
"Tonight we fight... Like Men In Tights."  
************************************

So sorry for the wait I've been working on alot of things. lately

I do not own both series, plus the research for the rifle was a nightmare cause of the flint.

*Please review*  
*And hey you can always add me as you fav author*


	6. Chapter 6

Gibbs had sat down next to Dean and sighed,"Explain," "Well before you guy's got in the way me and Dean were on he way of terminating a werewolf gang gone bad. We had information they where in warehouse. we manage to gank one, which was your Marine." Gibbs had rubbed his head,"She was a werewolf?","Yep. theres also other things out there, wendigos, vampires: well whats left of them, ghouls, oh even de-,"  
"STOP THERE, the last thing I need to die of sleep deprevation. So your mother, there was no gas leak huh?","Sadly no." Gibbs took a swig from his flask and tossed it to Dean. "Thanks, whats in this?" Gibbs smiled,"Whiskey, good old fashioned whisky." Dean gave it back to him remembering the last time he old fashioned whiskey. "No thanks I don't need my mouth to burn right now."  
"Dinner is served,"Tony shouted. "Bout time,"McGee moaned. "Wait a second, you hear that?," Gibbs said. There was large light that rip through the sky. "It's a flare." They saw three silouhouttes in the feild two male one female. "Dean Winchester...Dean!" The girls eye went from blue to a solid shining green.

2:34 AM

"Dean... Sammy, you can surrender or we come in,"She shouted.  
Dinozzo had went back in the kitchen and came back wearing a soup pot as a helmet. The girl shouted again,"Hey old man, you can live you know, all you have to do is give up the Winchester's." Gibbs had knew better, they were going to kill them all just like the old man. "How about you, up there!" She looked at the attic having Zivah's scent. She also smelled something else. "Wolvesbane Sam, that's really cute!" The three of them had backed up a few feet not to have a full smell of the herbal poison. "Just because you can keep us away doesn't mean we won't stop hunting you. And when I mean you I mean ALL OF YOU!" The light had disappeared and the howling had came back, it was louder and this time it came back with furocious growls. Yellow eye's had appeared in the tree line. Dean had tossed Tony Ruby's knife. "Don't lose that. SAM GET READY."  
Sam had loaded the musket and fully cocked it taking aim out of the small window. "What are the chances of one of them jumping to the window?,"Zivah asked. "Don't worry will live through this," "No, we won't I been through so many situations but my instucot never taught me a thing about werewolves." Sam had grabbed her shoulder,"We're going to make it all of us." The growling became more tense as it echoed through the air. The wolves where frustrated and angry from waiting. They wanted to taste the Winchester's blood. Then as if a quarter drop, the growling stopped and a singular large howl rang through the air. it was loud enough to vibrate the candle that was in the attic next to Sam. Then the action began.  
five different people came out on the field with a large flare that was shot in the air. There teeth bared in the moonlight red with blood from the man that hung from the tree. Two of them had turned tearing and shredding there clothes in the process. One normal with gold canines had growled with pleasure knowing which one she wanted. She glared at McGee's neck wanting his blood down her throat. "Remember we take the agents leave the Winchester's to Donna."  
"SAM, FIRE." He squeezed the trigger_, fwoosh_,**POW**. The sound was of thunder and the gunpowder created a large grey smoke. The bullet had hit a wolf so fast it sent him of his feet on his back quick making an instant kill.  
Gibbs. McGee, Tony, and Dean had ran to the window with rifles and pistol at the ready. "AIM...FIRE!" The whole room was lit with muzzle flash and glass was breaking two wolfs had went down. Two where down, the blonde and the muscle man. "MOVE!" They crashed through the window. muscleman had staired at Gibbs and growled. Tony had staired at him,"HOLD THE LINE!" He picked up a knife from his pocket and charged at muscle man only to be tossed to a wall. Muscle man staired at Gibbs who had a Sig Sauer in his hand. "When you get to where your going tell em' Gibbs sent ya',' BLAM.  
Dean and McGee where busy dealing with Goldy. Dean lurched at her with a knife trying to safe his ammo only to get kicked to wall. He was knocked out instantly. She staired at McGee with lust in her eye's. "You know your pretty big, even in the cold." McGee went dull for second then he remembered. "You where watching me pee!?" She smiled like an innocent school girl,"Uh-huh." She rushed him so fast that he wasn't able to fend of her attack which made him slide to the fredge in the kitchen. She jumped on top of him baring her teeth and gold canines. "You know if were a werewolf I'd jump your bones. Your scent is intoxicating. Too bad I have to kill you. McGee reached for her neck and started to squeeze. "oooh kinky, she whispered. McGee had suddenly smiled and said only two things. "Heads up." BONG, Dinozzo struck her across the head with a candle stick. "Agent Dinozzo in the Kitchen, with the candle stick.

thank you for accepting my hiatus, also thanks for accepting for my mis typing of words. also I added goldy just to make probie important. please review


End file.
